Episode 1869 (29 November 1999)
Synopsis Jamie asks Phil what he's doing about Xmas, and suggests Lisa will be there too, and Lisa says she assumes the Mitchells will go to the Vic. Phil says they won't and agrees with Jamie, so gives him money for decorations. Lisa asks again later, and Phil says he does mean it, and he wants her to be part of his life. Frank asks Peggy to delay their retirement for 6 months until Janine has finished school. Peggy says Janine's not the only one suffering here, and she doesn't want Phil arguing with her for 6 months. Frank tells Janine that she has to go back to Manchester until her exams in the New Year. Janine sulks and bitches at Peggy. Then Janine asks Nicky how she got on with Martin Fowler, because he said she didn't do anything, whereas Asif said she put out for him. Nicky is furious and goes to confront Martin (and dump him) and Asif, and Janine says smugly "Sorry, it just slipped out." Ricky whinges to Phil asking about his job in the Arches, saying that he doesn't know whether the new person who takes over the Vic will want him. Phil looks annoyed, and Ricky apologises. Phil goes to see Peggy, and says thanks for leaving, and she tells him his life is a mess because HE made it one. Phil, naturally, says she won't see him in here again. Mel tells Jamie they are closing up while Phil is there and Mel mentions that Kathy is coming over because Lucy may have cancer. Phil is upset at the mention of Kathy. Frank visits Phil to "talk some sense into him" and tells him not to make a mistake he'll regret for the rest of his life. Phil says forget it, because he doesn't count, and never has, so he's not going to make it up with Peggy. Ian goes to hospital and they tell him that Lucy has a chest infection, and needs tests. Ian asks what exactly they are testing for, and they say she could have a number of things, but when Ian insists, the doctor agrees that one of them is a form of cancer. Ian gives Lucy extra chocolate, and tells her she has to go to hospital. Ian tells Steven that Lucy is ill, but then says he knows Lucy is going to get better. Mel says she has to meet Lisa in the Vic, and Ian makes her feel guilty, so she offers to come back to sleep at his house. Natalie's mother comes to stay! Barry says they need to keep calm until the cheque's cleared. Pat tells Andrea to go and Andrea tells Pat that Natalie hates Pat's bad taste ideas. Pat ask Roy if he thinks she has bad taste too. He says of course not, she chose him. Lisa meets Mel and Jamie goes home to do the decorations. Lisa says Mel has to tell Ian, and Mel suggests waiting until they know about Lucy. Lisa says it could be weeks and she might be married before they know! Mel says she realises this. Jamie gets home and finds Phil drunk and unconscious. Credits Main cast *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Race Davies as Jackie *June Brown as Dot *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Todd Carty as Mark *Leila Birch as Teresa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter *Clive Mendus as Dr. Harvey Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes